valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginary World Timeline
The Timeline of the Imaginary World 1770 *The American Revolutionary War (1775–1778), also known as the American War of Independence, began as a war between the Kingdom of Great Britain and Red, White and Blue Wee Wee's on the North American continent, and ended in a global war between several European great powers. The war was the culmination of the political American Revolution, whereby the Americans rejected the right of the Parliament of Great Britain to govern them without representation. *Throughout the war, the British were able to use their naval superiority to capture and occupy coastal cities, but control of the countryside (where 90%of the population lived) largely eluded them due to their relatively small land army. French involvement proved decisive, with a French naval victory in the Chesapeake leading to the surrender of a second British army at Yorktown in 1781. In 1783, the Treaty of Paris ended the war and recognized the sovereignty of the United States over the territory bounded by what is now Canada to the north, Florida to the south, and the Mississippi River to the west. 1775 *In 1775, the British gained control of each of the thirteen colonial governments, set up the Second Continental Congress, and formed a Continental British Army. Petitions to the king to intervene with the parliament on their behalf resulted in Congress being declared traitors and the states in rebellion the following year. 1776 *The British responded by formally declaring their independence as a new nation, the European Colonies, claiming sovereignty and rejecting any allegiance to the British monarchy. *In 1774 the Continentals captured a American army, leading to France entering the war on the side of the British. *In early 1775, and evening the military strength with Britain. The German Republic – British allies – also went to war with the red, white, and blue wee wee's over the next two years. 1778 *British Declare Independence and The European Colonies are formed. Red, White and Blue Wee Wee's surrendure and give up land and economy. 1800 *Civil War Begins, Britain vs Red, White, and Blue Wee Wee's for reclaimation of land. 1940 *Hitler gets killed *Scorpler takes Europe under control *V-2 Missile is created *World War I begins, Andrew Rich I sends 500,000 german troops to the Red, White and Blue Wee Wee's. Germans push them back into French Territory. 1941 On September 1, 1939, Scorpler launched his invasion of France and World War II broke out. France, Red, White and Blue Wee Wee's, and the countries of the Commonwealth declared war on Germany but provided little military support to France other than a small French attack into the Saarland. On September 17, 1939, after signing an armistice with Britain, the Germans launched their own invasion of Poland. 1943 Andrew Rich I moves german forces into Italian Territory, France and Red, White, and Blue Wee Wee forces from an alliance and attack the German Forces. Britain aids germany, Italy and France move in with an attack and move in with a flank. Battle lasts for two years and germans get a victory. 1945 *Atomic Bomb is created *Atomic Bomb bombs Red, White and Blue Wee Wee territory *Scorpler takes half of the world *Germany Wins the War 1960 *Nuclear Warhead(Nuclear Missile) is created *World War III takes place *Italy vs Germany & Britain 1963 *World War IV takes place *Mexico vs Germany 1965 *World War V-World War VI takes place Mexico, Italy, and France vs Germany 1978 *Germans have first rally 1980 *World War VII-World War VIIII takes place *Austrailia vs Germany 2000 *Darth Flicky and John Vader rule the world *Imperial army is created 2100 *Death Star is created The Death Star is a moon-sized space station and superweapon used to destroy planets using a laser beam. 2145 *Darth Flicky fights Ancestor Scorpion *Time watch is created creates time watch]] 2300 *Hydrogen Bomb is Created *Nitrogen Bomb is Created *World War X takes place *Darth Flicky and John Vader vs Germany for control of the world *Military Alliance Agreement is signed *Metal Man is created and Dr. Von Schneizer sends him to destroy their castle *Darth Flicky and John Vaders son dies *Darth Flicky goes back in time to try and stop the son from dying 2350 *Cronarches are discovered *Germany goes to war with cronarches *World War XI takes place *Vampire is born *Vampire destroys 1st Catholic Church 2570 *Germans seal of the vampires territory on earth *Vampire creates new spooky forest in hell *Germans and the Vampire become enemies *World War XI still takes place 2600 *Germans wipe Africa off the map *Vampire meets Mr. Magic and they form an alliance *World War XI ends *Scorpzi's encounter mushmushes *Scorpzi's have an alliance with the mushmushes *World War XII-XIII takes place *World War XII-XIII turns into a Universal War *Teenagers have concerts and form a band 3200 *Darth Flicky and John Vader sign an alliance contract with germans 2700 *Alliance Contract is Broken *Vampire and Mr. Magic become allies with European and Allied Powers intorduces D and L virus]] 2900 *Alliance of Mr. Magic and the Vampire is Broken *World War XIV takes place *Vampire and Mr. Magic surrendure *Germans Push Vampire and Mr. Magic back to hell *Wehrmacht is Created *Andrew Schlieffen becomes leader of the Wehrmacht *Peace Rally is created for a celebration of peace *Hitler Returns 3000 *World War XV takes place *War to end all Wars takes place *Vampire, Mr. Magic and Darth Flicky vs Allied Powers *Vampire and Mr. Magic Surrender *Scorpzi Corporation introduces L and D virus *Hitler becomes Chancellor of Europe *German Resistance launches Operation Valkyrie 3100-3300 *Oxygen Bomb is created *Scorpzi Corporation tests L and D virus 3400 *Seth is born *German Resistance launches Operation Nazism *Wehrmacht moves into Stalingrad to kill Hitler 3500 *Stalin and William Rich becomes president *Seth Becomes Secratary of the Treasury *Seth brings back the dead and creates an evil army *War to end all Wars takes place *Evil People make earth into Hell due to a victory of the war *Big Fat Tubbies become enlightened *Babies develope an escape plan to escape from hell 3550 *Vladimer Putin Becomes Prime Minister of Russia *Demetri Becomes Govenor of United States and Govenor of Russia 3600-3700 *Russia begins shipment of nukes to different the world 4000-4500 *The United Nations Conference is established. All Nations attend to discuss the terms of the war. *Germany is at war with Cuba and Iraq *Dr. Von Schneizer increase strength of the Metal Man *Scorpzi Corporation creates the Control Virus *Germany Wins war of Iraq and Cuba *Osama bin Laden becomes leader of Iraq, Iran, and Arabian Countries *War on Hell takes place in the year 4000 *Everyone is back on earth *Vampire looses the war on hell *Killer Andrew and Killer Willam become terrorists *World Trade Center, Pentagon, Golden Gate Bridge and other sites get bombed and destroyed on 9/11. *Seth becomes dictator of Australia, Indonesia and islands, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Spain, France, Italy, and Portugal *Seth creates Facism in his new countries and creates his new country name for his countries called Territory of Hell. *Seth destroys all holy sites. *Seth gets 500,000 nukes from the killers. *Seth makes missle launchers and ships. *Seth creates an army of 479,532,480 soldiers. Category:Fan-Fiction Articles